Soul Eater RP turned fanfic
by Maiden of Chains
Summary: My best friend and I were RPing this anime and decided 'hey epic fanfic potential' so here she be!
1. Chapter 1

Ello! So my best friend and I have been rping (role playing and not like you hentai) a Soul Eater (the anime not the manga so I'll describe stuff and shit) thingy mabob but ya so there might be a huuuuge gap in between updates for this or like 2 seconds span between each update so no promises or we might get bored with it but I'll to at least finish it on here there also will be NO LEMONS cause we is young teens we don't *shouldn't* know this stuff so only light fluffy fuz like kissing, holding hands, ect. So the pairings are me (Nala) and Free along with my friend (Kandide) with Lord Death.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater but I do own the idea and such I also don't own my best friend she's her own person. This is only disclaimer cause they annoys me so here ya are ya lawyers.

AN: sooo I totally don't remember the beginning of this so if there is a comment yelling at me that's it and don't mind it. Also Kandide has one eye closed all the time and Nala has both eyes closed unless said otherwise the reason as to why their eyes are closed will be revealed later.

A tall-ish girl in a maid dress that goes to her knees (don't think perverted you freaks ;-P) sat on the arm of a spiny black officey chair and yelled at the man in dark garbs and a white mask who sat on the chair.

"Take your stupid meds idiot or you'll die!" The woman yelled and the man chuckled,

"Well I am Death so it would be fitting, baaaaaka" he yelled back at the female.

"But Deaaaatthhh" she yelled as she shoved pills down the man's throat and he gauged on them before she made him drink water.

"Nala your gunnna make me diiiieee" Death screamed just as the door to his office place (I truly don't know what that place is but whatever what can you do) opened and a girl in a red tank top and jeans walked in.

"Uh sorry am I...interrupting anything?" She asked backing away slightly.

Nala jumped in surprise before shaking her head.

"Nope not at all now what do you need dear?" She asked as the girl tentatively walked forwards in front of the two sitting.

"Uh I just enrolled here I need my schedule and a guide." She replied as she scuffed a foot on the ground. Nala jumped down off the arm of the chair and ran to a desk, plooped (ya I meant that by the way) down on the chair and began searching around the messy desk. She eventually found what she was looking for

"I FOUNDS IT!" She screamed as she raced towards Death and the female, she looked at the name,

"Here ya go...Kandide. Can I just call you Kandy?" She questioned as she handed over the schedule.

"Uh sure..." Kandide replied as she inquired the other females name.

"Nalaiana Vi Coralonda. But you can call me Nala unless you wanna call me Nalaiana but that's kinda a mouth full." Nala rambled as Kandide's eyes widened.

"Wait as in THE Governess's daughter Nalaiana Vi Coralonda?!" Kandy (cause I got tired of her loooong name) yelled in shock and Nala stopped talking and nodded a yup before pointed towards Death whom was still sitting in the black swirly twirly chair.

"He can take you to your other class but I kinda joined the class myself cause I felt like it but...ya" Nala said as she walked towards Death, pulled him up, then yanked him towards the door and out the hall with Kandy following after shortly.

~end~

YAAAAAY finally done took me two hours (class periods I mean) to finish this and then I edited and revised but if you see any mistakes in the story part can you tell me also check out Kagome meets the devil AND see if any of you want to adopt my other story that kinda flopped buuuuut ya. I'll be posting the next chapter to kagome meets the devil shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN sorry ha ha ya...I broke the screen of my nook and was freaking out cause my mom was gunna murder me. Turns out we can simply replace it and I loose everything on it but whatever and also I'll make a lovely christmas special for you guys I'm just planning it out right now it will be out either before christmas or on christmas day.

"Ano... pardon me but where are we going?" Asked a female in a red tanktop and black capris, Kandide (I'ma call her Kandy) asked as she looked around swearing to herself that they had been in this hallway before. Death, a tall but bulky black garbed man with a white mask, took the schedule from her hand and looked at it.

"Nala how do you read this its so...confuzzled (ya I meant that to by the way) and complicated?" He asked as he handed the schedule to a tall girl in a maid outfit, Nala.

"How do you...MAKA HEEELLLPPPP!" She yelled when she spotted Maka walking past. Maka turned, eyes wide, before her eyes narrowed considerably when she noticed no one was hurt and seemed abit angry that Nala had done the.

"What have I told you about calling for me like that?" Maka ranted and she stomped towards the group.

"Uuuhhh not to?" Nala replied with a squeak before gathering her nerves and practically shoving the schedule into her hands.

"Explain." Was all Nala said before Maka began explaining but as only a Maka can do...she confused them even more. Aggravated Maka screamed

"SOOOOUL!" And yes he came but...as a scythe. He laid in Maka's arms before she kindly, kindly now, dropped him on the the.

"Not like that stupid, explain to these idiots how to read the schedule." And so Soul explained and the three idiots understood. Kandy clapped as Nala hugged Soul,

"Thank you for yours help Soul." Said man blushed heavily as the woman crushed him to her.

End~

So my best friend and I are alternating on writing the chapters but I'll be actually typing and posting them.


	4. Chapter 4

-AN~ incredibly sorry for late update at least I think its late...oh well only excuse I have is I was at a christmas party on Saturday all day Sunday I went to church then went back to the church two hours later for cheerleading then did a lot of christmas shopping and Monday I was totally in the dumps cause I was home alone but I forgot that so I was being silent and crap and then realized I could be loud and so I threw a one woman concert. So anyways ENJOY!

After Nala had sent Maka and Soul off each saying 'bye' or 'see ya later' Nala turned back around towards Kandy and Death.

"So I have to gooo somewhere but I'll be back I swear?" She said pointing off in a random direction then turned around and ran off but Black*Star stopped her, running in between Kandy and Death,

"Hey Sis wait up!" He yelled as Tsubaki came up much slower with a small smile on her face.

"Yessssshhh," Nala replied as she twirled around to face Black*Star and his female weapon "what can this one do for you?"

"Well there's this new girl and I can't let her upstage me so...will you train me?" He practically yelled and whispered a word to which Nala didn't hear.

"Huh?" She replied leaning forward "can I do what?"

"Can you...train me?" He said a bit louder and she nodded before puffing off to some unknown destination. Black*Star shuddered murmering about never asking that dreaded question ever again he then turned and raced away Tsubaki following again and nodded towards Death and Kandy. Kandy turned towards Death

"Uuuhhh what was that?" She asked and Death turned to her

"That was a rare mythical creature by the extraordinary name 'Black*Star throwing his pride away and asking for help.' Kandy nodded, accepting the answer she received

"Uh she had your schedule." Death pointed out.


End file.
